


Sweet Dreams are made of This

by Jessi_aka_pyro



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi_aka_pyro/pseuds/Jessi_aka_pyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Tony find comfort in each other when the world gets to be too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter Bruce

**Chapter Bruce**

 

There were guns and fire and so much screaming, Bruce sat up with a gasp. His arms were shaky and clammy. His chest felt tight and he felt as though the Other Guy could burst out of his chest at any moment. His terrified gaze locked on the comforting blue light pulsing from the corner of his room where it was plugged into the wall. Shadows danced along the ceiling as it changed intensity and Bruce focused on matching his breathing with it, taking comfort in the light.

 

Everything was bright and closing in on him, Bruce heard shouting and screaming though he knew logically no one was there. He curled in on himself, whispering, begging for the voices to stop but instead everything got louder and louder until a deafening roar sounded over it all. Bruce opened his eyes in his panicked state, watching the tips of his fingers turn a light shade of green.

 

_‘Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no! Not now, please not now!’_

 

He pulled at his hair hard, dragging himself forcefully back into reality, the screams fading the back ground noise. Already though, Bruce could feel himself shaking a little harder.

 

After taking a few more breaths, he felt like maybe, just maybe, he could walk. Bruce got to his feet, pulling on some sweat pants, and in a raspy voice asked where Tony was right now. He needed to see Tony. The other man strangely had a calming affect on Bruce. He knew if they were ever to per sue a relationship it could be dangerous. One bad fight could lead to the destruction of Manhattan. Again. But no matter how hard Bruce tried, he couldn’t stay away. He needed the man like oxygen.

 

Bruce thought back to the days he spent in Calcutta. He said he was good there but... Was he really? He may not have been a suicide risk anymore but he’d never once felt as he does when he’s with Tony. When the engineer smiles at him. Or compliments his brilliance. Or asks him at three in the morning if he thinks this project could be improved. Literally anything Tony does has the ability to make Bruce smile.

 

It was odd. He wasn’t used to anyone having that effect on him. At first Bruce was hesitant to even start a friendship with the man. Afraid just the slightest amount of happiness could trigger a depression and cause him to hurt someone. But Tony wouldn’t let him leave. They were like fire and ice, caution and wind. Tony refused to let Bruce’s self hatred take over. And vice versa.

 

It was obvious that Tony had issues. He may be a First Class Narcissist but that didn’t mean he too couldn’t struggle with depression and even what Bruce was detecting to be PTSD. It had taken Bruce a year at least to convince Tony that it was okay for the man to come to him when he was feeling ‘low’ as he’d put it that day on the Hellicarrier when they had first met. The first time Tony had been ridiculously drunk, beyond comprehension and to the point that even Bruce was feeling a little too vulnerable, always on edge around drunks, but he had powered through it and listened as well as he could, holding Tony when the man started shaking. He’d only caught small words and names like “Cave”, “Obie”, Missile”, and “dying”. But it wasn’t about Bruce comprehending it. It was about Tony feeling safe and... Loved.

 

His anger boiled quietly as he thought about the night in Stark Tower when Tony had come to his room on the edge of a panic because Pepper had caste him out. He understood that waking up to the suit was horrifying but... It was reacting to Tony’s strained emotions. It wasn’t right. Bruce had stayed up all night petting Tony’s hair, reading The Hobbit to him.

 

Now though it was Bruce’s turn. He slowly made his way down the hall, roaring and bullets passing his ears and crashing into his skull. A few times Bruce had to stop and just  _Breath_  before ever possibly moving on down the hall.

 

Finally  _Finally_  He made it to the man’s door. Bruce pushed it open with a shaky hand and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Tony passed out on his stomach, a SI tablet turned off beneath his left cheek. Bruce wouldn't be surprised if a tiny bit of drool was left as well.

 

The way his chest tightened in a different way as he gazed at Tony was ridiculous. Bruce stumbled forward, his eyes tracing each curve in Tony’s spine, from his sleep crazed hair to his exposed waist where the man’s shirt road up slightly and then where the skin was covered by twisted blankets wrapped tightly around Tony’s legs.

 

Tony turned slightly, his mouth hanging open, and Bruce’s breath caught in his throat. Soft blue light filled the room and though the one in his room was close, it would never quite catch the beauty of the real thing. He stumbled forward, denying anything even remotely resembling tears as he crawled into Tony’s bed.

 

At first he just stared. His eyes tracing every feature of Tony’s face that he’d already long ago memorized. His heart was still pounding and Bruce wanted nothing more than to wrap himself up in Tony’s arms but he held back. Even though Tony always said it was more than okay, Bruce was never too sure if he was serious about that. This was good enough for him. More than enough. When was the last time someone cared about him this way? The last time someone asked what’s wrong and actually kept on it even after Bruce said he was  _fine, just tired_.

 

Bruce didn’t notice when Tony’s eyes opened up just the slightest, too lost in his own world. Staring past Tony rather than actually at him. He did notice however when a hand wrapped around his wasit and Tony slid across the bed, touching their naked chests together. Bruce shivered and curled into that heat, not minding if he looked desperate at the moment.

 

“Nightmare?” Tony asked in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

 

Bruce nodded and dared to press his face against Tony’s collar bone, seeking whatever comfort he could get. He angled himself so the blue light washed over his face, shining through his eyelids even after they had been squeezed shut.

 

A hand carded through his hair, gently pulling through the knots, and the hand on his waist tightened. “Want to talk about it?” He got a shake in response.

 

Tony nodded, asking no more questions. He knew that sometimes Bruce just needed silence. His life was full of yelling and shouting and screaming sometimes the quiet could be deafening. But other times... It could be comforting. No noise means he’s not hurting anyone. Bruce wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck, holding him just the tiniest bit closer, hiding a whimper in Tony’s soft skin.

 

Tony made a continuous noise, soft vibrations filling his chest and setting the Arch Reactor at a quiet hum against Bruce’s chest. It took him a little bit to realize the humming was actually coming from Tony. Was that...?

 

‘Tony, are you humming Back in Black?”

 

“The simple fact that you recognized it is impressive enough, Brucie. Now, you can impress me later, go to sleep.”

 

Bruce looked up at Tony, watching the light fall over Tony’s face, highlighting his best feature and felt his mouth go dry again and chest tighten. He swallowed thickly, wanting nothing more than to kiss him. But he knew he couldn’t. It was too dangerous. He’d been over it a thousand times and yet it never seemed to stick.

 

Tony smirked down at Bruce and pulled his head just the slightest bit back by his hair, sending a shiver down Bruce’s spine again. “As much as I’d loved to ravish you at... 3:47 in the morning, my office hours are from 2pm to midnight. So you’ll have to come back another day.”

 

Bruce laughed slightly and started to pull away slightly, not wanting to crowed Tony, but Tony was having none of that. He pulled Bruce back against him, pushing Bruce’s head into his neck. Tony breathed deeply, continuing his humming as he stroked his hand through Bruce’s hair.

 

Bruce felt the worry from the nightmare slide right off of him. Sure it might come back tomorrow. Maybe it’ll even have a vengeance. But right now? In this moment? Nothing mattered outside of Tony’s arms. So long as he stayed right here, he knew Tony would keep him safe. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep to Tony’s soft voice moving through him and the blue light casting shadows over his closed eyelids.


	2. Chapter Tony

**Chapter Tony**

**_A Few Weeks Later._ **

It wasn’t the Nightmare that woke him up. The whirling of his suits is what got him.

 

Tony could vividly see Pepper cowering as his suit tried to strangle her, all because he couldn’t control himself. That couldn’t ever happen again.

 

He sat up, something suspiciously feeling like a nail stuck to his face. Tony pulled it off and frowned at the drool that had kept it there. He flinched as it clanged onto some Arch Reactor replacement pieces for the outer casing. The sound echoed loudly in his ears, drowning out all other thought of comfort. It was too similar. Too soon.  _Why the fuck are there even nails on his workbench!?_ It was becoming more and more difficult to breath and suddenly Tony couldn’t stand. He grasped his now cold cup of coffee like a lifeline, taking hurried, desperate gulps, trying to wash out the horrific images in his head.

 

Tony punched the table, slamming the cup down with a frustrated groan. Explosions and inky blackness and suffocation filled his head as his breath grew shallow. He couldn’t make it stop, he couldn’t get away, he couldn’t  _MAKE IT STOP._

_Bruce._ He needed Bruce. Tony’s body physically ached for the disgruntled Physicist. Tony didn’t know how, but he had more trust in Bruce than he did in Pepper. Pepper loved him, he knew, but... She didn’t get it. She didn’t understand the way a noise could take hold of your mind so tightly, it squeezes and squeezes until you’re a puddle of nothing, fallen victim to images and memories that try to suffocate your existence. Bruce, he... He understood. Tony knew because he’d seen Bruce go through it. Sometimes someone could simply shout too loud ((Mainly Thor or Fury)) And he’d shut down, eyes going dull and bleak, and leave the room. Later Tony would find Bruce huddled beneath a desk or a table, shaking and murmuring not to hurt him. It’d take hours and sometimes even a few days to bring Bruce back down.

 

So Tony trusted him. He  _knew_  pain. He  _knew_  what it was like to have this giant weakness, always looking for a weak point to force its way through and tear you apart from the inside out.

 

Tony stumbled off of his stool, nearly collapsing from the shaky feeling in his useless legs. He made his way slowly form the lab to Bruce’s room by memory. He was afraid of what he might see if he opened his eyes like this. But... The man wasn’t there.

 

A sob left Tony’s throat and he was back to not breathing. The cold chill of space frosted over him and had Tony gasping against the wall. He clung to Bruce’s doorknob, the only thing keeping him from straying from this reality and into his nightmare. Only... A nightmare was something that couldn’t happen right? But this had happened. All of it. So was it a traumatic experience? Or a for warning for his future?

 

Something was pulling him up, and only then did Tony realize he had at some point fallen to the floor and covered his head with his hands.

 

“N-No! Let me go, you fucking bastard!” He screamed, trying to beat at whatever was pulling on him.

 

Strong hands wrapped around his wrists, holding them back from hurting his attacker, but then warm breath flew over his face and a tense forehead was pressed against his. Tony could hear words being spoken and tried with difficulty to focus on them.

 

“...alm down. I’m here, Tony, but you need to breath. Okay? I’m right here. Tony, you’re okay. I’ve got you.”

 

Against his better judgment, Tony forced his eyes open and locked on tired Brown eyes through black rimmed spectacles. Curly hair dipped down past the man’s brow and Tony breathed a sigh of relief, His chest loosening a fraction. Bruce realized Tony was back and let go of the man’s wrists, but it was pointless because Tony immediatly wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck, nearly falling on top of him. Bruce let out a strange sound of amusement and placed his hand on Tony’s back, the other propping him up behind him.

 

“Where were you, you asshole. It’s like midnight or something,” Tony accused in an exhausted tone. He just wanted to sleep. He closed his eyes but the blackness terrified him so they shot open again.

 

“Tony, it’s 4 in the afternoon.” Bruce frowned and held Tony a little tighter. “How long have you been up?’

 

How long- Tony couldn’t think straight right now. He shook his head and hugged Bruce tighter, staring dead ahead but focusing on nothing. “Can I stay in your room? Please?”

 

Bruce nodded, and helped Tony stand up. It took a bit maneuvering, seeing as Tony absolutely refused to stop touching Bruce, but eventually Bruce kicked the door closed and found a way to get them both in his bed. Bruce pulled the blanket up over them as Tony settled on his chest. He had one hand pushed up beneath the shirt on Bruce’s stomach, while the other curled around Bruce’s neck. The other held Tony’s back and waist, fingers drawling small patterns.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Bruce asked quietly. Tony squeezed his eyes shut to block out sounds, but it only made the suffocating feeling worse so he shot them back open and stared at the wall.

 

“No.”

 

Bruce nodded and kissed Tony’s head, Moving a hand from his back to push through Tony’s sweat slicked hair. “Okay,” He said softly.

 

Tony was thankful for the darkened windows as he watched blue dance across the room from the night light he had built Bruce months ago. It was comforting. Much better than the inky blackness that had threatened to consume him just moments ago.

 

Tony bit the inside of his cheek and played with the hair his hand could feel on Bruce’s stomach. Bruce wheezed slightly and batted at Tony’s hand. He sighed in retaliation and instead played with the hair on the back of Bruce’s neck. “You know... You don’t have to stay with me. I’m sure you have other things to do.”

 

But Bruce shook his head and started lightly scratching Tony’s back. “It’s fine, Tony. I was just heading up for a nap anyways.”

 

“... How do you do it?” Tony asked suddenly. Bruce didn’t even have to clarify.

 

“I don’t. I let the anger hit and move on. Keeping emotions concealed does more harm then good. If I’m always angry... Then The Other Guy is used to it. He won’t think anything if it randomly spikes suddenly unless I’m really pissed.”

 

“So what you’re saying is that if I’m always on edge, I won’t get so consumed by it?”

 

Bruce groaned and nudged Tony to look at him. After their eyes locked, Bruce smiled slightly. “That’s not what I mean, Tony. What I’m saying is that you can’t keep all this pain and fear to yourself. You need to let it go sometimes. It’s the only way to get better.”

 

Tony scoffed. “Better? Bruce you just had a freak out two days ago. How the hell are you better?’

 

Bruce’s eyes tinted a shade, and not in the color direction of Brown. “I am better, Tony. You don’t know what I was like before.”

 

Tony gulped and looked back down at Bruce’s chest. “I... You’re right. I’m... Sorry.”

 

Bruce sighed deeply, closing his eyes. “No... Tony, It’s fine. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have... You didn’t know that would get me.”

 

“But I did! I-” Tony cut himself off and groaned, letting his head fall onto Bruce’s chest. “I’m sorry,” he whispered against the shirt.

 

With a huff, Bruce pulled Tony’s head back until they were looking at each other again. “Tony? Hush. You did nothing wrong.” Tony tried to protest but Bruce narrowed his eyes and tugged on Tony’s hair sharply. “Nu uh. No more. We’re going to lie here and sleep. No more negative talk.”

 

Tony bit his lip but nodded. He may not want to like it, but he knew Bruce was only trying to help.

 

After a few minutes of silence, Tony began to grow restless. He squirmed in different direction on top of Bruce. It wasn’t until he accidentally elbowed Bruce in the stomach that the other man sighed and turned them on their sides. “Still,” Bruce demanded, kissing Tony’s forehead. ‘Stay still, Tony. I know you’re exhausted.”

 

“But, I can’t sleep! Bruce, I’m so bored. Just let me go work on something really quick. Like five minutes, tops.”

 

Bruce shook his head and held Tony’s waist against him tightly. “Nope. You’re staying right here. Want me to read to you?”

 

Tony huffed but decided it wasn’t worth the battle and gave up. He nodded, still having trouble keeping his eyes closed for long.

 

“Any requests?” Bruce asked. Tony shook his head and curled up against Bruce, staring the the stubble growing on Bruce’s neck.

 

So Bruce nods and picks up the last book he was reading and clears his throat. He has to push up his glass which makes Tony snort, but Bruce ignores him and starts.

 

Tony is dead asleep before Bruce finishes the first page, lost in a dreamless slumber, but feeling utterly and completely safe within the other man’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a bunch of head cannons my friend and I made up and I decided to fic it xD I hope you enjoyed it! I'll probably add more eventually :)


End file.
